Stay With Me?
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Zero had succeeded in killing Rido Kuran, but what will he do now? His brother is dead, his best friend is now a pure blood vampire and the man he loves will soon leave him to care for his sister. Zero is terrified of being alone once again, but will he really have to be? Kaname x Zero. Yaoi! Rated T. One shot! Prequel to Holding Onto You. Suggested to me by Nicki2000.


_**A/N:**_ _So you all remember my Holding onto You story that I wrote a while back? Well if you haven't, then you should go read it (; In one of the comments, Nicki2000_ _requested that I go back to when Kaname and Zero are still at the school to show how it all played out to do a sequel of the story. I have decided that this story that you are about to read is going to be the prequel to that story and a sequel will also be written. So thank you Nicki2000 for suggesting that I do this ^^_

 _ **Time:**_ _So this story takes place right after Rido's death and instead of Kaname being there and then Yuki showing up, I am gonna change it up a little bit. So Zero is going to be alone on the roof with Rido's corpse and then go to meet the headmaster, Kaname and Yuki will come in the middle of their talk (:_

 _ **Beta:**_ _I did not have a beta for this story, I don't have a full time one. However, I would love one so if any of you are betas and interested, please let me know :D But since I didn't have a beta for this story, there may be some mistakes. I apologize dearly for that._

 _ **POV:**_ _Zero_

 _Stay with me_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Cause I can't be without you_

 _Just stay with me_

 _And hold me close_

 _Because I've built my world around you_

 _And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

I stood on top of the roof where I had managed to kill Rido Kuran with the help of the powers Ichiru's blood had given me. Despite the horror of thinking about where the power came from, I did need it in order to finish the pureblood off. I just wished that my twin brother didn't have to die in order for me to obtain it. Wiping the last remains of Ichiru's blood from my lips, I turned, glancing at the dead man before jumping off of the roof, grabbing onto a tree branch as I went before releasing it and dropping down. Fighting that pureblood was rather difficult, especially for one person to do like I had to it. It was a pleasure however to finally see the life drain from that horrible man's eyes. Never was I a fan of vampires, especially not purebloods, but the amount of hatred that I felt for that man was nearly unbearable. Killing him was doing everyone a favor, including the vampire world. I didn't care how much trouble I may or may not get into.

Glancing around the surrounding area, I noticed a large pile of rubble that used to be part of the school. I had felt an explosion of some sort earlier and I supposed that was what it was. I just hoped no one was hurt. There was literally no one around. I hadn't seen the headmaster yet, Yuki or Kaname. Yuki and Kaname. Sighing heavily, I tug my nails into my leg, biting on my lower lip. A few days ago, Kaname had revealed that Yuki was his younger sister and awoke her vampire powers. I wasn't so much mad that he did it. It was more so the fact that they would be together now. Kaname's parents had gone through so much to keep Yuki safe and I knew that Kaname would carry that on, no matter how much I didn't want him to. It wasn't because I liked Yuki, no, not that. The exact opposite actually.

It was Kaname Kuran that I truly loved.

Yes, the person that it seemed that I hated with everything that I had in me. The person who, in a way, stole my best friend's heart away from me. I did consider Yuki to be a best friend, just not a love interest like it seemed everyone thought. After I was separated from Ichiru, she was the next person that I was really welcomed to. So it only made sense that I attached to her and somewhat treated her like I treated my brother, just...more forceful. But even she was going to be gone. She would most likely leave this school now with the love of her, and my, life, Kaname Kuran. The thought sickened me more then I would admit to anyone.

"Kiryu!" a sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Snapping my head up, I looked in the direction I heard the voice, seeing the headmaster, my adoptive father, standing in front of the broken entrance to the school. Quickly, I went over to him, ignoring the pain in my own body. Using that new power of mine really had taken a toll, but it was at least bearable.

"Headmaster! Are you alright? Where's Master Yagari?" I questioned as soon as I made it over to him, glancing at the damage done to the front entrance. Obviously, it was going to need a lot of repairing, for it just looked like rubble at the moment. The headmaster had obviously been fighting quite hard while I was up with Rido.

"He went down into the prison cell after the mention of Ichiru being down there," the Headmaster replied, then looked at me with worried eyes,"You haven't seen him, have you Zero?" At the mention of my twin brother, I looked away from the headmaster, fighting back the tears that I had yet to shed. Ichiru was yet another person that I lost today.

"He's dead Headmaster. Rido Kuran injured him and he asked me to drink his blood," I replied to him, explaining the fate of my beloved brother. I absolutely refused to look at my adoptive father as I said this, fearing the expression that he was going to have on his face learning what I had done. I thought Ichiru had died, but the brat just faked it to get me to do it! If I could just go back…

"Don't blame yourself for his dead Zero, there was nothing you could have done. Just remember that it was what Ichiru wanted," the headmaster said and I felt one of his hands place on my shoulder. Finally, I looked over at him and even though his eyes were sad, he had a smile of encouragement on his face. Part of me believed his words, but it was probably just Ichiru's feeling sneaking their way into mine.

"Even if it was what he wanted, it doesn't make it right," I replied with clenched teeth, looking down at my dirty, scuffed up shoes.

"I know your brother would have been thankful for what you did Zero," a voice all too familiar to me chimed in and I looked up. Kaname Kuran was walking towards us, looking as perfect and unaffected as he always did. Nothing was amiss with his appearance, not even a hair out of place despite the breeze that occasionally passed by.

"Kaname," I whispered his name, feeling my heartbeat begin to speed up from the sight of him. Probably one of the last times I would ever get to see him. He stopped just a few feet from us, standing straight and proper, as always.

"I know that was what Ichiru always wanted Zero, even the time before you were born. Even though I have only spoken to him on a few tough occasions, whenever I mentioned you he would get this certain look in his eyes. Despite when he said he hated you, I could see the love in his eyes. You and everyone else may not like it, may not think it was right, but think about it. You fulfilled the wish that he wanted for so many years and now you are closer to him than ever before," Kaname said to me, seemingly emotionless as he spoke, but I noticed the look on his face. As he spoke, it almost seemed...happy in a way. Biting on the inside of my cheek, I averted my gaze away from him as I attempted to keep the fake expression of hatred for him on my face. It was hard however to try and pretend you hate someone that you love, knowing they would be gone from you in just a few moments.

"What do you know Kaname? You barely ever show any emotion at all, how could you be able to read expressions of love?" I asked him, trying to keep that certain bite to my words, though I was hardly able to manage it. In a way, I just wanted him to leave. To just take Yuki and go wherever it was they were going to so it could just be over with. And yet another part of me just wanted time to stop so I'd be able to stay in this moment until I was mentally ready to finally let him go.

"Because Zero, I see the same expression that was on your brother very often. In fact, I see it in an exact mirror image of him," he replied to me and I heard him move closer. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up at him, seeing that he was standing about two feet from me now, about an armslength away. It was like a chore to keep my hand at my side and not move it up to touch him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you're speaking nonsense," I said, not breaking my eyes away from his auburn ones. His face had that sort of happy look to it, but it changed to an almost amused one as I was looking at me. He even cracked a smirk. Glaring at him, I moved forward and took a fistful of his shirt in my hand, feeling the headmasters hands go onto my waist to try and keep me off him.

"What's so funny? You think my brother's death is amusing, you have to make fun of him like that? Pretend that you know him better than I do?" I growled at him, trying to make my blood boil so I could make my anger look more realistic. Kaname, who would normally threaten me to get me off, simply smiled at me and shook his head.

"Of course not Zero, I would never do that. I just figured that you would have at least known your own facial expressions by now," he replied, tilting his head to one side slightly,"It's you that I see the hidden love at Zero." I had to admit, my eyes did widen at that, but I quickly regained myself, shaking my head.

"Yuki is like a sister to me Kaname, nothing more even though I know all of you assume I'm in love with her," I replied. I acted hard around Yuki sometimes, but it was meant in almost a playful way. And of course, I was extremely protective of her. I knew of the old "if a boy makes fun of you he actually likes you" thing and guessed that's what everyone thought. But in reality, that was what I was doing to Kaname instead. I was just able to do it easier to him since I knew he hated me. I almost channeled off of his hatred and threw it back at him. But what I really wanted to say right now, right in this moment would forever remain to myself.

 _I love you._

The words were on the tip of my tongue and they wanted to escape, to be heard and said, but I wouldn't let them. It would most likely only cause Kaname to hate me more, to think I was disgusting for loving another man in a romantic sense. That was one of the things that kept me up at night, that hurt me the worst. That the man I loved thought I was a disgusting vampire destined to fall to Level E. Kaname's chuckle snapped me out of my thoughts and I found him smiling widely at me. He made a shooing motion towards the headmaster and I felt his hands slip off of my waist.

"I know you think of Yuki as a sister Zero, it's rather obviously. While you do hide your true feeling for her most of the time, the secret loving expression in your eyes are of that of a caring older brother. There's nothing romantic about it. It's when you look at someone else that I can see those feeling," Kaname replied, reaching up to take the hand of mine that was gripping onto his shirt. I glanced down at our now touching hands before looking back up at him, feeling my face heating up. He almost seemed to notice as well and he smiled, untangling my fingers from his shirt, which I allowed him to do. He didn't drop my hand however and simply held onto it gently as he leaned closer to me.

"K-Kan..a," I attempted to speak, but my tongue was tied. He was far too close for me to even think about forming a proper sentence. He didn't move any closer than that, though he'd never been this close to me ever before. Well, be this close to me and have that...look in his eyes. Moving our hands around, he placed his fingers in the spaces between my own, still being gentle however.

"I see that look in your eyes whenever you look at me Zero," he finally spoke, his words barely above a whisper. Eye widening, my body began to react to his words, right away I was getting embarrassed from them and fearful at the same time. Kaname could tell how I really felt about him, I was sure about that now. How did he feel about that? what was he thinking?

"You think I'm disgusting don't you?" I managed to ask him, looking away from him finally. I felt my tears wanting to escape, wanting to be a strong person and defend myself. But Kaname was so close to me and he knew how I felt. How would I be able to keep my act up. I could feel Kaname shaking his head and his hand left mine, only to go and place on my chin instead. He forced me to look at him, frowning at me and then moving his hand up to wipe my cheeks. I realized that a few tears managed to make their way down my cheeks, which only furthered to embarrass me more.

"I don't think you're disgusting at all Zero. I actually thought that you would have got it by now," he said, chuckling when he saw my confused expression. The hand that had been at his side moved to tangle in my hand that was nearly limp at my side, the hand that was on my chin moving back to tangle into my hair. I tried to open my mouth, to question him, but I couldn't move. Without even a warning from Kaname, he moved forward and closed the distance between us, his lips brushing ever so slightly against my own. My eyes widened when this happened and I heard the headmaster shuffle slightly. I had nearly forgotten that he was there. The touch of our lips didn't last long, but it was long enough for me to be able to feel every part of his lips. It was much better than all the kisses we shared in my dreams at night. He pulled away slowly, chuckling when he saw my absolutely dumbfounded expression.

"I also hide those same feelings of love whenever I see you," he said to me, his hands gently stroking my silver hair. At this exact point, I was sure that I was dreaming. Sure that I was going to wake up at any moment now and be in my bed. However, when I stood there for a moment staring at Kaname, I knew that I wasn't going to be waking up and that Kaname really had said that to me.

That Kaname Kuran really had just kissed me.

"But...but Y-Yuki?" I questioned him, my voice a bit horse.

"I feel the same towards her as you do Zero. She is my sister after all and while I don't exactly care if people participate in that, I don't feel that way towards her. However, instead of being rough with her as you do, I treat her preciously. I cannot help it if you assumed that showing of affection was romantic related," he replied to me, tilting his head once more and smiling at me. I couldn't help but think how unbelievably cute he looked as he did that, though I still couldn't get myself to properly think. Kaname Kuran...loved me? In a romantic way?

"You...I thought…" Words couldn't even properly leave my mouth at this time as I stared at the man that was nearly embracing me.

"Same as you Zero. Of course, I figured out you liked me a while ago. But it seemed you wanted no one to know, so I kept up the act, though I wish that I never had to," he replied, frowning slightly when he said that. The hurt in his face was evident when he said this was clear and I found my hand reaching up touch him on instinct.

"Zero. Kaname," a female voice interrupted us and both of us turned. Yuki stood there watching up, her school uniform ripped at the skirt and shirt, her tie cut in half. As she looked at us, her expression seemed...surprised. But it slowly went to acceptance almost and then sadness as she took a step to the side. Master Yagari stood there with my twin brother in his arms. His eyes found mine right away, widening when he saw the state that Kaname and I were in. right away, Kaname released me, but I knew it wasn't because of the look my Master gave him. It was because my eyes were locked on my dead twin brother. Despite my numb legs, I walked over to my Master, who kneeled with my brother when I got over. I fell to my knees and he placed him in my lap. After I feed from him, I wasn't able to stay around look considering I needed to kill Rido. But now that Rido was gone...Biting my lower lip, I leaned my forehead down so it was against Ichiru's now cold one, both of my hands tangling in his hair that was the same shade as mine.

"Zero...I'm so sorry," Yuki said to me and I felt her move behind me. Soon after, her slender arms wrapped around my torso and her cheek pressed against my back. It did surprise me considering how she had just saw Kaname and I together like we were. She seemed almost unaffected now however as she held me like this and I did nothing to push her away. I simply held onto my brother's corpse, letting the tears fall though also not allowing anyone to see them.

"Yuki, I know you saw Zero and me just now. And I also assume you know what that was," Kaname's voice chimed in and I turned my head ever so slightly so I was able to see him. He was looking over at us, determination now clear on his face though he appeared so much more relaxed then I normally see him. He felt Yuki's chuckle vibrate through my back before I even really heard it

"Yes, I know what that was. The two of you are in love. In a way, always knew it," she replied, her grip on me tightening. I was able to bring myself to say anything, between finally being able to calmly old my brother and the confession I had received from Kaname. So I allowed the two sibling to speak amongst each other.

"And how do you feel about it sister?" It took Yuki a moment to answer that question and I could feel her heartbeat against my back. It was beating slightly faster than it should have with what I imagined were nerves.

"I will admit that I do love both of you, possibly in a romantic way as well. Especially you brother, since you saved me all those years ago. But Zero, he needs you much more than I do right now and if you two love one another, then I give you my purest blessing," Yuki replied, surprising me. I felt her shift her hold on me slightly and then felt her place a kiss on my shoulder before resting her cheek on my back once , I wiped my face and turned to stare at my best friend. She caught my eye right away and smiled at me, taking one of her hands away from my waist and brushing away some hair out of my face.

"You're okay with it?" I asked her, sniffling. She looked at me, her eyes the same shade of Kaname's now even though they were fairly close to it before her powers were unleashed.

"What kind of sister figure would I be if I didn't at least try to accept it? Like I said, I started suspecting it a while ago. If it means both of you will finally stop glaring at one another and be happy, I'll support it," Yuki replied with a bright smile over at me. Again, I found myself holding back a few tears, hearing Yuki saying those words to me. I moved my hand down to hers that was still on my waist, sneaking my fingers in between hers.

"Thank you," I whispered to her, clearing my throat since it cracked slightly. She also tightened her fingers around my own, her other hand moving to my hair and giving it a few small, long pets. I glanced down at my brother once again, then over at Kaname. He had been looking at Yuki, but as soon as he noticed me looking at him, he looked to me and smiled. Feeling my face heat, I looked away, down at my brother once more.

"Headmaster. With your permission, I'd like to take Zero to live with me," I heard Kaname say next, making both Yuki and I straighten up and look at him. I wasn't sure what her facial expression was, but I knew mine was full of surprise. The headmaster looked at Kaname and immediately smiled, nodding right away.

"You have my permission, as long as you also have Zero's. He will still have to complete school, though the repairs may take some time," he replied with a sigh, glancing at the entrance behind him and pouting. Kaname nodded, then once more turned his attention to me.

"Yuki, would you mind if I went to live with Zero? You would be able to see us both often and you'd be living under Aido and Akatsuki's protection," he spoke to Yuki, but he didn't look away from me once.

"Not at all. Like the headmaster said, as long as Zero's okay with it," she replied, nudging my lower back with her elbow. Kaname nodded, smiling as he moved closer to us. Never did we take our eyes off one another as he kneeled down in front of me, his hand reaching over and taking one of mine right away.

"What do you say Zero?" he asked me, tilting his head as he spoke. I was in absolute shock. Since this all started, I was sure that I was going to end up alone. Yuki had become a pureblood after all and it only made sense to me, and everyone else, that she move somewhere safe with Kaname. And Ichiru died as well, I had planned on leaving this school alone and possibly take up vampire hunting full time, if they didn't reject me for murdering a pureblood vampire that is.

"But...I figured."

"You figured that you would leave here all alone. I know, I could see it in your expression. But I don't want that. I want you to leave this place with me. I want us to live together so that I can take care of you like I've always wanted to. And now that our feelings are out, we have the chance to do that," Kaname replied with a smile. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as he waited for my answer. I honestly didn't even know what to say. Of course i wanted to go with him so I wouldn't have to be alone, but I couldn't get the words to properly leave my mouth.

"Lord Kaname!" a voice suddenly piped up and I looked over to see Aido, Ruka and Kain making their way over to us, Aido waving his hand frantically in the air. A hand on my chin suddenly forced me to look over and my mouth was suddenly pressed against Kaname's. It was a more intimate kiss then previously, but it did however only last a moment.

"Things will be more complicated if they make it over here to talk to us. So, my beloved, what will it be? Will you stay with me?" Kaname asked me with a smile. My face was burning bright red from the kiss, especially embarrassing since Master, headmaster and Yuki witnessed it. Not able to speak, I simply nodded my head, squeezing Kaname's hand back. Happiness filled Kaname's expression as he nodded, glancing at Ichiru.

"Say your goodbyes. We'll be sure to give him a proper burial and go to his funeral," Kaname said to me, pressing a kiss against my forehead before standing up. Nodding, I turned my attention once more to my twin brother. Whining softly, I leaned down and pressed a kiss against my look alike's forehead, pulling away after a moment.

"I love you brother," I whispered, feeling a wave of happiness flow through me that I was sure was Ichiru. Yuki pulled away from me to stand up and I picked Ichiru up slightly before gently placing him back down. Standing up, I found Yuki's gaze right away. She smiled happily at me before her arms wrapped around me.

"Don't worry about anything for a while Zero. You need to relax a bit," she said, rubbing up and down my back. I wrapped my own arms around her in a tight, yet quick hug. We pulled away and exchanged a kiss on each other cheek before she stepped away. Next, my eyes found the headmasters. He looked back at me and smiled brightly.

"Be well my son," he said to me, his arms crossed over his chest and he gave me a wink. Smiling, I nodded at him and turned then to my master. master yagari looked at me, however he gave no sort of smile or nod towards me. I figured it was how he'd react. Being the bigger man, I simply nodded in his direction before looking at Kaname, my new lover.

"Let's go then," I said. He nodded right away and moved closer to me. Without a warning, I picked me up with ease, making me blush heavily. I would have protested, but we were already on our way leaving the school. I heard Aido calling for Kaname, but soon we were far away enough that we couldn't hear him. Smiling softly, I rested my head on Kaname's shoulder, allowing myself to be carried, no matter how embarrassing it was. I know that there was no reason to be embarrassed about anything Kaname did anymore. When we were a safe distance away, he stopped and looked down at me with a smile on his face and love in his eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to say this back there," he said, leaning closer to me. His lips pressed against my own and this time, I kissed him back. This kiss was much slower and nicer than the other two were. We took our time fully examining one another's lips, finding comfort from doing this. When the need for air made it's way apparent, Kaname pulled away, but then he moved over to my ear."I love you." The words made my heart skip a beat and filled me with such surprise and happiness that a sob escaped my throat. In order to not worry him, I place a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling at him through my tear filled eyes.

"I love you too Kaname," I replied to him, a smile making it's way onto my lips. He smiled just as happily back at me, kissing me once more. It lasted only a moment before we continued on, for now going as far way from Cross Academy as possible. We needed the time right now just for ourselves, uninterrupted. Only see one another for a while.


End file.
